<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>猫团儿 by Endless (Josiechung)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744344">猫团儿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless'>Endless (Josiechung)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>爱宠 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 双性昀, 宠物昀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>刘源/张若昀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>爱宠 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>猫团儿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张若昀最近老躲在房间，蒙着被子半躺在床上，眼神迷离地看小桌上的平板，嘴巴微张。藏在被子下的双手不知正忙活些什么，但偶尔能听到他不满地哼出声来，身体也会随之活动，双腿越张越开。</p><p>有时还能听到他叫出刘源的名字，直呼本名或者称其主人，嗓音媚到甜腻，但总会夹杂着一两句嗔骂，责怪他为何不在之类的。这时他看向平板的眼神便会更加热切，舌头渴望地舔弄嘴唇，呼吸也因将临的某种浪潮而越加急促。</p><p>但该死的消息总会在这时打断。</p><p>张若昀咒骂着喘息起来，怨怒地点开上方弹窗，随手打开刘源刚发过来的图片，还没看清小图上是啥呢，就被放大后的滴水坚挺吓得几乎抽气。受惊的猫咪立刻冒出了耳朵，身下的尾巴也若隐若现，夹着手指的某处颤颤缩缩，不满足的感觉陡然又重了。</p><p>难受的猫咪便有些发脾气了。他装作不经意地存下图片，再退出去发送语音责骂。他咬着嘴唇让自己的声音变得冷静，但由于渴望仍在燃烧，因而声调里仍带着无法忽视的淫媚。他自己或许没有觉察，但刘源可是听得一清二楚。于是“好心”的男人便问他，要不要通个视讯，正好他也想看看自家猫咪的软穴。张若昀怎么可能答应他，便只回了个滚就登出微信了。但其实他想说刘源要真的想看就赶紧滚回家里来，可他拉不下这个面子，就只能委屈自己对着刚存下的照片苦苦自慰。</p><p>刘源真是太混蛋了，总发这种东西钓他却不回家，他真的好想好想要。</p><p>越想越不忿的张若昀自暴自弃般动作起来，渐渐地连平板都顾不上看了，只沉浸在自己过往的回忆和幻想当中，想象刘源正在用力疼爱他。</p><p>明明发情期就要到了。</p><p>张若昀委屈地翻过身去，撅起的屁股顶翻了小桌子。倒下的平板迎面趴在被面子上，他却顾不上收好，只埋首刘源的枕头大口呼吸他的气味。冒在两侧的耳朵敏感得一抖一抖，自耳根到脖子根都红透了。</p><p>但光是这些还远远不够。燃烧的身体急需更强烈的助燃。他此刻就仿佛一个空套子，每一处皮肉都在叫嚣着被使用和填满，单薄的背上缺了一个人的重量，发酸的双腕少了一个人的力量，更难忍的是他饥饿的身体内部，少了整整一个人的热量。</p><p>刘源要是再不回来，他这辈子都不要回来了！</p><p>“呜！”突然落在后颈的啃咬叫张若昀战栗地叫出声音。他惊慌又迫切地想回头确认，却反被男人死死地按在床上。紧接他腰上的被子被掀开，凌厉的掌刮落在臀上。剧烈的疼痛叫他颤吟出声，可随之而来的汹涌快感又让他呜咽不停。</p><p>“若昀，你这不是很想要吗？水都流了满腿了。”惊喜归来的刘源残忍嘲讽，虽明知道是自己的过错，但他就是喜欢把罪过都推到猫儿身上，反正他知道张若昀也乐得承受。</p><p>“那你、你还不、滚进来——”迫近发情的张若昀本就已经有点神智不清，如今再被刘源这般突然刺激，脑袋就更是胀糊。发软的身体仿佛只剩下支撑臀部的力气，颤栗的双腿甚至不自觉蹬起了被子。</p><p>然而欣赏着这一切的刘源只是笑着又打了他一下，粗糙的掌心直击阴户，酥麻的震痛叫张若昀爽怕的溅出水来。“不诚实的猫咪是要被惩罚的，若昀你还这么淫荡，得多罚点才行。”说罢刘源又重打了几下，虽都避开了敏感的阴户，但因为刚才的一下已经挑起了情欲，所以此刻他的“体贴”反而更像是折磨。</p><p>嫩白的双臀一下变得通红，叫声不断的猫儿也不知何时已经满脸泪痕。彻底进入发情的身体不受控制地颤抖起来，瘙痒的雌穴充血发红，穴口颤颤收缩，止不住的淫液像失禁一般不时地往外喷，甚至连阴蒂都是肿着的，哪怕只是被轻碰一下都能叫他爽到浪叫。</p><p>因而此时再去掌刮意义已经不大了。彻底熟透的水蜜桃更需要的显然是采摘，刘源便停下动作俯下身去，双手包着柔软的嫩肉反复揉弄挤压，像在榨汁一般，嘴上动作也不停地四处吮咬，迎着猫咪一次次抗议呻吟硬是咬出满臀牙印。</p><p>但更精华的部分还在后头。刘源故意把嫩红的桃心放在最后品尝。他用力滴掰开臀肉，露出中间湿泞蠕动的肉缝。尖挺的鼻尖先刻意碾过一遍，戏弄他的同时又深深享受着他的香气。再自后穴舔起，指尖捻着肿胀的阴蒂，一边深挖他的前列腺一边戏弄他的蒂珠。灵活的舌头反复顶弄柔韧的腺体，布满指尖的老茧无情磨蹭蒂珠，加之指甲盖的恶意深压，浪荡的猫儿便顷刻到达了高潮。</p><p>可刘源并没有因此停歇，他继续玩弄着阴蒂，低头咬上外翻的雌穴。他把舌头深深探入穴中，挑逗般翻搅腥甜的淫液，淫糜的水声羞得猫儿呻吟，别向一边的尾巴催促般不停拍打被面。然而他又是那般敏感，仅仅是被舌头舔吃着就已经又去了一次。虚软的阴茎颤栗地吐着白浊，雌穴不断喷出清液，咬紧的穴肉挽留般吸住刘源的舌头，让他不得不用手指撑开穴口才得以脱身。</p><p>彼时张若昀的脑子已经被情欲塞得再容不下其他事物。他急切地回头张望，丰满的臀部越翘越高，呻吟不停的喉间甚至开始发出喵呜的叫声，赤裸的身体处处写满求肏的邀请。</p><p>刘源到底疼他，便也不再折腾。三两下解开裤子掏出阴茎，示意般抽打他的臀缝再一举没入。张若昀顿时就猫叫出声。狭窄穴道紧紧咬着刘源，让每一次抽出插入都仿佛异常艰难。然里面的嫩肉是如此湿滑软热，不用担心肏坏的无所顾忌让男人倍感痛快。</p><p>这便是同猫儿交配的好处，因为物种天性所致，得不到的疼痛就无法排卵受精的体质让刘源总是能对张若昀为所欲为，即使他的举动过分粗暴蛮横，猫儿都能甘之如饴甚至还要渴求更多。纵然再事后必逃不过被猫儿报复的下场，但刘源只当这是礼尚往来的情趣，也是极乐意承受的。</p><p>何况猫儿发情的时候会完全回归本我状态，即使听得懂人话也说不出人话，无论被怎样对待都只会喵喵吟叫，所以总带给刘源一种禁忌的沦丧感，让他越发沉沦其中不能自拔。这时猫儿所有的呻吟，都会被他故意理解为自己想要的意思，就连从他眼眶滑落的眼泪，刘源也坚信一定代表着愉悦。</p><p>但他仍会温柔地吻去猫儿的泪，手掌轻压他的小腹助他更好地感受自己。宽阔的身躯亲昵地紧贴在他背部，另一只手与他十指紧扣，给猫儿所有他能给予的爱与安全。因而纵使激烈，他们的每一次交配也仍是温情的。</p><p>在交配结束后，张若昀都会蜷缩起身子来回打滚，这是他为了让精液尽可能都流进子宫锁在子宫里的本能反应。但其实他也没必要这么做，因为刘源总会在他打滚完的那一刻拉开他的双腿再度插入，换成人类发明出来的其他交配姿势，一次又一次地抽插捣弄他的软穴，直到发情期结束。</p><p>得益于刘源的卖力，张若昀每回发情结束后都会餍足得小腹隆起，动都懒得动。随后不久他就会出现假孕反应，小肚子一天天地鼓起来，双胸也会蓄满乳液。被挤压的阴道于是变得越发容易获取快感，即使不再有发情期，也能从交配行为中获得满满的快乐。</p><p>但有时张若昀也会稍有不满，因为这时候的交配总是黏腻而潮热的，受到压迫的尿道很易让他一高潮就失禁，加之双乳还蓄满了奶，乳头跟着一同喷奶的事情也常会发生。而猫儿天生厌水，哪怕是自己身上的水，当被糊满一身的时候还是会觉得难受。他又不那么爱洗澡，没办法，便只能让刘源来给他舔。</p><p>可刘源偏就喜欢看张若昀浑身湿透的样子，所以每回伺候他的时候总是越舔水越多。张若昀不懂个中的阴谋，便只觉得是他舔得还不够多，所以总傻傻地把自己的乳头或雌穴送上前去，娇嗔着命令他舔。刘源自然乐得为他效劳，时常上头用嘴含着奶，下头用阴茎插着穴。等上头吸空了，下面被插出水来了，再换过来，用阴茎蹭着奶，再用嘴去舔着穴。可怜张若昀便总是被他搞得一头干了另一头又湿了，没完没了的，直到假孕期结束之后才总算恢复正常。</p><p>不过被连续疼爱了两个多月的身体想要一下回到平常状态可不怎么容易。最主要的还是张若昀自己的心态问题。发情和假孕的时候因为有荷尔蒙作祟，所以不管他做出什么“不像他”的举动来都是情有可原，他事后最多自己怕羞闹别扭一阵，不至于钻什么牛角尖。可一旦脱离这些特殊时期，张若昀就会十分在意自己身为猫妖的高贵地位，一旦不小心压抑不住本能做出撒娇一类的动作来，立刻就能别扭到死。</p><p>因而在假孕期刚结束那段时间里，刘源和张若昀每天都是痛并快乐着的。刘源的痛在于猫咪每回下意识坐在他脚边，用小脑袋和肉嘟嘟的脸颊去蹭他大腿，用嘴唇吻他腿根，再情不自禁地把脑袋埋进他腿间撒娇取暖时，都会在最后关头突然惊醒，直接一口咬上他的阴茎。至于张若昀的痛自然就是惊醒之后觉得自己丢脸极了，尊严都碎了一地，身价都要掉没了的懊恼和委屈。有时候真转不过弯来还能自己把自己气哭。</p><p>刘源最是拿这样的他没办法了，哄又哄不得，说又说不得，只能抱着一点点顺毛一点点亲吻，耐着性子等他自个儿从牛角尖里走出来，再被他泄愤般咬上一口。</p><p>不过痛完以后也是有快乐的。每当刘源看见猫咪哭得眼睛红红可怜得要命却偏偏还要装作凶狠的可爱模样，心里都不由感到颤动。而且张若昀想通了之后，时常还会对他有愧疚补偿的行为。像是讨好地舔舔他身上被自己咬过的地方，貌似为难但实际很想要地用手给他抚慰。再然后还会乖乖地蹲下身去，垂着脑袋一点点吃进他的东西，曲着眉艰难但又卖力地吞吐他的阴茎。</p><p>其实刘源知道张若昀很喜欢这样做的，因为他每次吃到最后都会湿着眼睛催促他快点射进他嘴里。而每当他射精的时候，张若昀总会喝得很急，甚至吮干净之后还有点舍不得结束，一边用手握着贴在脸上磨蹭，一边偷偷看他，心里暗自计划着再来一次。但猫儿那生来的好胜心一直让他没法坦率地表露自己的这番癖好，因为刘源也只能当作不知情，有时还得演一下坏人的角色，“强迫”张若昀低头给他口交。甚至在满足完张若昀的欲望之后，还要承受他无理的报复。</p><p>可刘源还能怎样呢，对于猫儿来说，作为主人的他，可就是他的全世界了，若是连他都不宠着猫儿，还有谁来宠他。而且养宠物的意义不就在于此吗，只要张若昀过得享受，他便也幸福了。</p><p> </p><p>完。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>